


Bloom (in my heart)

by oxylove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst and Feels, Barista Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O is Whipped, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Shy Kim Jongin | Kai, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 08:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21296714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxylove/pseuds/oxylove
Summary: Kyungsoo should have never loved Kim Jongin as much as he loves him.or, Kyungsoo has hanahaki and Jongin is incapable of loving him because he has feelings for a certain barista across the street
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 11





	Bloom (in my heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Its very emo and its very gay, enjoy.

He had the most beautiful sun kissed skin, which made the sun rays seem like they were bouncing off his glowing cheeks. He always stood by the sun flowers and somehow looked brighter than them . He greeted me with an incredible smile and turnt back to admiring the flowers. 

I always wondered at times like this .

Did he know that when he looked at the flowers like they were the most beautiful creation, I was doing the same looking at him?

He caressed the lilies that particular day as he asked me with the softest voice that almost made it sound like a secret .

“Manager Do?”

I wanted to form coherent words but I couldn’t. 

I simply let out a “hmm?” 

“Do you think the barista from the cafe from the cafe across the street who has those cute ears and deep voice like these?” jongin said holding up the arrangement of carelessly put together shades of dandelions made by him 

I turned over , ignoring the organisation of roses I was doing .

“Chanyeol?” I asked , letting my voice fade rather than crack .

He nodded and formed the most beautiful pout i had ever seen in my life 

I wanted to throw away the wistful feeling rising up in my throat yet I couldn't . 

“Jongin, do you like him ?” I wanted to hear the answer before my heart collapsed from contracting the rate it was. 

Jongin looked down onto the dandelions ,cuddling them closer to his chest . 

“No!” He squeaked . A rosy blush adorned his cheeks ,and just like everything that he graced with his presence , he made it look ethereal . 

I truly wanted to believe him , but I couldn’t and in that spark of a moment , the flowers surrounding me were nothing in comparison of the beauty blooming in my lungs.

“Of course he will Jongin! Afterall, you made it with so much love... ”

He grinned , he grinned like that was the best thing he heard in life . I didn’t want to smile, I wanted to cry till my entire existence faded into the void my heart had . I smiled even though my eyes felt heavy with a guilt I never experienced before 

Yet, how could I blame him? His love was unaware, blind , faithful, the kind of love that brightens the world . He loved Chanyeol in the most sincere and innocent manner.

Yet, I didn’t blame him. I blamed myself , I blamed myself for loving someone so ethereal , someone like Jongin. 

My love was toxic . It killing me , wraping me with beauty and taking away my life . It was unimaginably grasping . 

  
  


I couldn’t work looking at him try to put together different combinations of flowers.And somehow in my mind the image of Chanyeol and Jongin suddenly seemed real. Jongin, the sunkissed admirer of my flowers and my love , and the cute and adorable barista Chanyeol who met the former quite frequently because Jongin’s friend Minseok . Both of them going home after having a fews laughs and chaste kisses while having coffee . The image runs through my head again and again , till the only though in my conscious is how good they look together.

I wanted to go home , away from these thoughts and the small giggles Jongin smiled through when a certain combination seemed nice.

Jongin was confused when I asked him to go . 

“Manager Do…. please just some more time” he pleaded . I ignored him as I locked the door to the shop.

I have no assurance whether he would have said anything else because that very second Chanyeol walked out the cafe and smashed the door in the face of a customer who had a pout . 

That was the point when everything started to unfold .

I didn’t want glance at Jongin when we noticed how Chanyeol smashed the door of the cafe in the face of a customer , i didn’t want glance at Jongin when the customer ran after Chanyeol and hugged him from the back, the worst part was that Chanyeol didn’t stop him for a few moments, he simply took the hands holding him from the back and left them midair . The stranger’s hands fell to his sides like a doll’s . Tears started rolling down both their cheeks. 

The scene seemed so personal , so private , I tried to pull Jongin away from it . I wanted to pull Jongin away from witnessing his love in that situation . Jongin didn’t budge . His own tears flowing down those cheerful cheeks . 

The stranger cried out “Yeol….please ….not again. Not like we have been all these years. Not for me , not for Sooyeon . Please, Yeol , for yourself” Jongin shut his eyes tightly . I could only imagine the thousand scenarios running through his head .

Chanyeol in’t wait a second after that as he broke into a sprint, rubbing his eyes profusely . The crying stranger ran after him right after . 

The last thing we heard was Chanyeol crying “Baek , no ..please” before they were too far .

“Go after him” I said , hoping to ease at least Jongin’s heart . Mine afterall, couldn’t be helped, at least his could be . “Go after him Jongin” 

“It's not my time to” Jongin turned to me , his smile was broken and tired , I was scared not by the smile , I looked into his eyes trying to seek comfort in his sincerity . 

His eyes were voids of emptiness. 

Love hurts, doesn’t it? 

Jongin walked like a dead doll as he walked by me .

Love hurts us all in different ways .

I held my head in my hands , feeling the wetness of my tears on my hands .

I may have it worse than others , my love .But I am ready to double my pain, as long as you get none

It sounded crazy even to me . I felt the flowers grow deeper in me . 

Loving hurts us all 

I, Do Kyungsoo , am a bearer of Hanahaki .

And when I will not be loved by the one I love , flowers will bloom in my chest and they will grow towards my heart till they crush it in their vines and thorns.

I was dying of love , from the love I have for a person who will never feel the same .

I, Do Kyungsoo , had always in love with Kim Jongin 

  
  



End file.
